1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a result of the ongoing development of information technology, the market for display devices which connect users and information is expanding. The use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and a plasma display panels (PDPs), is increasing. LCDs, in particular, which can provide high resolution, be miniaturized, and have a large screen size, are widely used.
LCDs are classified as light-receiving display devices because they display an image using light received from a backlight unit disposed below a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate. The color filter substrate has a color filter formed corresponding to each pixel region on one surface of a transparent substrate, and the thin film transistor array substrate has a thin film transistor including a gate, a semiconductor layer, a source, and a drain disposed at each subpixel. Here, the source or drain of the thin film transistor disposed at each subpixel is connected to a pixel electrode. Further, a common electrode, along with the pixel electrode, is disposed at each subpixel so as to control an arrangement of liquid crystal. The common electrode is selectively disposed on the color filter substrate or the thin film transistor array substrate according to a driving mode.
An in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD is configured such that a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on a thin film transistor array substrate, and an arrangement of liquid crystal is adjusted by a transverse electric field generated between the two electrodes. However, the LCD that operates in the IPS mode has a problem in that when an external force is applied to the liquid crystal panel, blurring (or fingerprint smudges) remains on the subpixels due to liquid crystal disclination. A solution to this problem is required.